


정확히 글자 그대로 (comment for comment)

by Junhonk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: An attempt at crack, Crack, Internet Friends AU, M/M, Tsundere Kihyun, fan fic author!Changkyun, probably psychic professor, tags will be added as story progresses, yall changkyun writes showhyuk fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: all Changkyun wanted to do was write gay love stories in peace, but the world couldn't let him do that now could it?





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> title: 'word for word' (comment for comment)  
> [im probably going to change it, im not sure how i feel about it yet]

“Mr. Lim, would you care to share with us just what _exactly_ that sound was and why it was so loud?”

 

Changkyun sat, petrified, in the middle of his Developmental Psychology class and wanted to evaporate. He could’ve been sitting in Biology or English Literature where the professor might’ve just told him to put his phone on silent whilst glaring at him, but instead he was in a Psych class. Where the professor was a Psychologist and instead of simply yelling he knew exactly how to press everyone’s buttons and embarrass them, because “I’m a Psychologist. I notice everything.”

 

So instead of Changkyun brushing his mistake off, he sat in his seat with his mouth tightly shut. Not five seconds ago had his email tone gone off, and not four seconds ago had a rather loud “CHOGIWAA” erupted through the lecture hall. Cursing his tragic choice in ringtones, Changkyun’s face reddened and he pulled his sleeves down past his hands in an attempt to hide his emotions. However, his professor did not fail to notice this, and asked (demanded) Changkyun to roll up his sleeves and keep them there for the rest of the class. It was then the Changkyun had first realized he was not in a Psych class, but instead the seventh circle of hell.

 

-

 

By the time the lecture had ended with no further interruptions, Changkyun’s hands were cold and his ears were still red. He hadn’t _dared_ to look at what the email could’ve been, which took more self restraint than he would’ve thought previously possible. He collected his books and packed up his notes, stuffing everything into his bag in an attempt to, as the youngsters would say, ‘gtfo’. He managed to pick up his bag and run down the stairs, nearly making it past his professor before being stopped with a curt ‘Lim Changkyun, please come here.’

 

He felt his features go slack and his face flush once more as he forced his body to turn around and face his professor. The upperclassmen he had made friends with had all talked about this teacher and how awesome he’d been for their own classes. Changkyun decided that they were probably lying, and that he would kick their asses (respectfully) later for it.

 

He took several steps forward in a pink panther fashion, and could practically hear the background music around him. _Ba-dum ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum bad-dum ba-duuuuuuuuuuuum, badada dum._

 

“This is not the set of The Pink Panther Mr. Lim.” Changkyun froze as he was leaning back and about to take another dramatic step, his foot still hanging in the air. His eyes went wide as he processed the fact that _he had just been read_ and he put his foot back where it belonged ~~in his mouth~~ on the ground.

 

The professor walked out from behind his place at the podium and stood next to Changkyun, the latter suddenly feeling intimidated by the elder’s height.

“I want to know that you understand that your phone should be turned off during class. Although there isn’t much of a point to saying this as you already know that, but just forgot because of your alarm.” Changkyun’s eyes widened again, there was nothing he wanted more than to know if-

“And yes, I do know that you write fan fiction. That’s probably what the tone was for as well?” Changkyun sighed. It seemed there was nothing he could hide from his professor, and there were two ways that it could turn out: one, the professor is awesome and keeps all of Changkyun’s porn-writing abilities to himself, or two, the professor is a complete dead battery and reveals all of his innermost feelings to the world. It was then and there that Changkyun decided if the fact that he had always dreamt of training raccoons to be his personal servants suddenly spread around campus, he would drop the class and move to Belarus.

 

“Don’t take this too far off topic in your mind. But there is something I require of all students that break minor rules in my class. I want you to write an essay by the end of the trimester ab-” Changkyun suppressed the rising groan of frustration in his throat.

“-out the thing that confuses you most and why. Remember that I already know exactly what that thing is, so it is best to be honest.” The professor winked and walked away, grabbing his binder and coffee, and then walking out of the room.

 

Changkyun waited until everyone had cleared out of the room to promptly say, “What the actual hell?”

 

-

 

**Heonybunches of Joo  3:35pm**

Sooooooooo how was psych did u lern anyting cool

**3:35pm  Daniel**

Nope but my chogiwa was exposed since i go t an email in the middle o class

An now i gotta write an essay bout *deep and condescending prof voice*

‘The thing that confuses you most’

 

**Heonybunches of Joo   3:36pm**

Ooooo das ruff

**3:36pm   Daniel**

Wtf r u a dog

No hyung ur a bee

I knwo ur not but at least keep ur animals straight

**Heonybunches of Joo   3:37pm**

Speaking of not striaght

What was that email abotu anyway,,, inst that ringtone only for your fic email???

**3:37pm   Daniel**

No heony hyung we will not change the subject to gay shit

Not in my good christian household

Or at least not yet

Let me wallow

Expess my suffering

I hv to write an essay

An entire paper

On being confsued

**Heonybunches of Joo    3:38pm**

I donut see the problem ???

Ure literally confused 25/8

Just write about your life

**3:39pm   Daniel**

Jdshfoifiohaio that S thE exACT pRObLeM

iF IM coNfUsED aLL Day ErEdAy

HoW aM i SupPoSed tO fIguRE OuT

WHaT ConfuSEs mE moST

An prof even says he already knows the fkin answer

Like please

Bestow me with knowledge about myself good sir

That even i, myself, and me

Don’t know

**Heonybunches of Joo   3:40pm**

He said he knwos already ?

See kyun i told u u wer hot enuf to have a stalker

**3:40pm   Daniel**

As flattered as i am dat u think he stalks me heony

Thats creepy asf

he my prof

 

**Heonybunches of Joo   3:41pm**

well age differnse never seemd to bother u b4 ;)

**3:41pm   Daniel**

W2E DONUT TALKA BT THAT HERE KIM JOOHEOPN

**Heonybunches of Joo   3:41pm**

ooo whos kim jooheopn

Is he your new fifty year old sugar daddie

Das some gay shit right thr srry bout ur christ house

srsly tho my name be lee why u disrespecting ur hunyg

**3:42pm   Daniel**

Fu c c you we all knwo you have been hittin up that vibrator recently who ru to say

That i am the only one

Hyung

Maybe you should try out the sugar daddy buisness

Maybe you’d make some connections [;)] with a producer

**Heonybunches of Joo   3:46pm**

fuc lim my music theory prof saw that i think

Like that one time when our math teacher saw your kink collection open on dat fan fic website

But now i think he knowS

What if my grade goes down

..

Or up ;)

**3:47pm   Daniel**

hoe don do it

Srsly hyung pls

Thats so weird

Hes like

80

Thats a bit much for your vitality rn

….

Jooheon hyung dont u dare go in his office ill hunt you and feed u to the stray dogs

  


After receiving no reply for longer than ten minutes, Changkyun decided to walk back to his apartment without distraction. Taking his headphones out from his backpack, Changkyun found his most recent playlist and clicked shuffle. A simple indie playlist, filled with a mix of ballads and more upbeat songs for whatever the time and wherever the place. A voice greeted his ears, calling out the first few lyrics of the song before the guitar could even begin to play. Changkyun had first heard the song the night before, immediately adding it to his playlist and listening to it four elongated periods of time.  
His feet carried him all the way to his apartment, his head filling with new writing inspiration. Though he wouldn’t tell anyone, he’d partly chosen this campus because of how much inspiration it gave him for writing. He’d felt that despite knowing he’d get overwhelmed when _all_ he wanted to do is write, the campus and actually having the inspiration was more important than if he actually wrote. Changkyun felt special connections to the places in which he could feel creative more often than not.

He walked up three flights of steps, holding his knees like an old man, and then down the hallway to his room. 310. He fished for his keys, pulling his backpack around himself and pressing it to his chest, opening the zipper. He found his keys and stuffed them into the lock, letting the air of his apartment hit him in the face as the door swung open, the keys still in the lock. Call him cliche, but he always forgot about his keys and the whole ‘you have to lock your door’ thing, the only difference being that he didn’t have a boyfriend to come over and remind him to lock his door while they cuddled on the couch and ate popcorn. Changkyun spared a brief moment to wonder if the person he’d end up with liked popcorn.

Throwing his backpack on top of his bed Changkyun practically fell onto his couch, his phone already out of his pocket and ready for use. Jooheon wasn’t answering, and he didn’t really feel like dedicating attention to any other type of socializing, so he decided to check his email. _That email._

Changkyun unlocked his phone as the fury and embarrassment from that moment earlier in the day came back to him, hitting him at full force. His movements became shorter and choppier as he scrolled through his apps, eventually arriving at the email app. A nice little red bubble attached to the icon, a ten housed inside of it. He’d seen all of the other notifications come up on his phone during the previous night, so he knew that the email he’d _heard_ earlier was still the newest in his inbox.  Clicking the icon and opening the app, Changkyun clicked on the most recent email and waited for it to load. He nearly fell off of the couch in frustration as he read it.

  


Email  
2017.09.18

2:55pm

From: Loose Leaf Team

To: [ changkyumm@ddoulryeo.com ](mailto:changkyumm@ddoulryeo.com)

Subject: Loose Leaf- A New Comment Has Been Posted On Your Work!

 

-begin message-

 

Hello,  perpetualcyzgy 

A new comment has just been posted on your work  sagacious  ,  chapter 4 :

 

hamsteR213 :

“ wow. “

 

If this email had been sent in error, or this is not you, please contact us.

Thank you, and keep writing!

\- The team at Loose Leaf

 

-end message -


	2. chapter 2

**Your reply to comment on work** **sagacious** **,** **chapter 4:**

Wow? Wow. wOW. 

What THE HELL DOES WOW MEAN IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SYA

Was it good was it bad was it cute was it hot was it disgusting? Hmm ill never know. 

But you know what i have to do now ,,, delay my NEW WORKS BECAUE YOU HAD TO GO OUT THERE AND SAWY WOW (a good song by day6 tho if i might mention cough cough brian could tie me to a bedpost and call me eliza any day cough cough) 

Do you SEE WHAT YOUVE DONE NOW IM GETTING ALL DESTRACTED IM SUPPOSED TO BE FUMING.

Thanks for your comment have a lovely day. :)

  
  


Changkyun didn’t know what to do with himself. He’d always abided by the unwritten rule that authors who reply reply nicely and respectfully; the reader had taken time out of their day to read your work in the first place! As much as it hurt him to break the rule, the fact that he now had to write an extra essay for no reason sucked ASS. The comment hadn’t even been constructive let alone opinionated. Could it have been a good ‘wow? Was it a bad ‘wow’? If there was one thing that Changkyun hated most, it was getting vague feedback. The reader seems to have forgotten that through the internet, anything can be turned around as it cannot be read with expression. Changkyun himself knew this very well, always trying to find common metaphors so that his readers could better connect with his fights, frights, and frickle frackle times. 

 

He’d received bad feedback before, in fact it was nothing new. But at least that feedback had  _ content _ within it. He'd get a letter sometimes, through the site’s Direct Message feature. But GOD FORBID the ONE time he gets a message and the tone sounds in class, it be for a good reason. That's the worst part of it all. Because one person felt so compelled to share exactly one word and a period, he now had to write over two thousand words on probably the dumbest topic on earth. 

 

Changkyun was in the middle of his second anger session of the day when his ears registered a faint ‘ping’ and his eyes immediately found the message icon on the website, noticing a little red dot next to it. 

 

Surprised that anyone would be messaging him at the time, considering that most of his mutuals were supposed to be asleep or in school, Changkyun clicked on the icon and wondered who it could be that was messaging him as the new page loaded. It wasn't long before he noticed the username at the top of the page, and feelings of anger and confusion washed over him again. 

 

**hamsteR213:**

Going against the ‘unwritten rule’ I see?

 

Changkyun knew exactly what this crafty person had meant, and detected a smirk within the statement. Before even realizing he’d replied back with two simple words.

 

**perpetualcyzygy:**

fight me

**hamsteR213:**

Ooh, feisty Mr. Syzgy.

**perpetualcyzygy:**

it’s spelled ‘cyzgy’

**hamsteR213:**

I beg to differ. 

**perpetualcyzygy:**

_ I  _ beg to differ

**hamsteR213:**

**hamsteR213:**

How  _ do  _ you write fics?

**perpetualcyzygy:**

Listen

You are one of the people who have read them are u not

And you even commented

Though im not quite sure if dat was a good or a bad ‘wow.’ 

The period was really off-putting i must say

It wasn’t even a w hole setence

And u’re the one correcting  _ me  _

Also i was like 13 when i made it 

13 year olds cant spell big words

If i changed my user my fics wouldn’t be associated w me anymore anyway

 

**hamsteR213:**

Ooh you’re going off on me now. Juicy. 

Also I now know more about you than your mother most likely does. 

I know it’s not a full sentence, who do you take me for? A fool? 

I may not be an English major, but I  _ have  _ retained my 4.2 all through university. 

**perpetualcyzygy:**

wow a 4.2

my 4.5 syas hello

You think i looked up sagacious before i used it as a title?

No,,, sagacious looked  _ me _ up.

**hamsteR213:**

Ugh a 4.5

What the hell kind of classes did you take to get that?!

**perpetualcyzygy:**

a shittton of aps

Highschool was a rough time that we dont ta

Wait

You’re in uni too

**hamsteR213:**

Yeah… 

Judging by the ‘too’ you’re also in University?

**perpetualcyzygy:**

yea 

What’s your major

If not englsih

**hamsteR213:**

Its photography.

To fuel my inner soul and to better my hobby. 

Actually its less like a hobby and more like a life style. 

**perpetualcyzygy:**

Hobby

Wats a hobby

**hamsteR213:**

don’t u write fics?

**perpetualcyzygy:**

_ actually its less like a hobby and more like a life st _

WAIT

YOU

DISTRACTED ME YOU CONNIVING TREE RAT

I DO WRITE

AND YOU WRITE COMMENTS

THAT SAY “wow.”

IM LEAVING YOU ON READ

**hamsteR213:**

That’s not how that works? You can’t leave me on read if you send the last message.

**perpetualcyzygy:**

Well it is now.

… 

fite me

**hamsteR213:**

Read: 11:27pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they spoke  
> it happened  
> this is really fun i hope you guys like it bYE


	3. chapter 3: the boy with the brown hair

**5:02pm   Daniel**

huyng

u know what is a nice time

**Heonybunches of Joo   5:02pm**

Lay it on me lil bro

My lil daneiel

**5:02pm   Daniel**

i was gonna say me

do u rlly want me to lay on you hyung

cause i would

Seems like a comfortable spot

**Heonybunches of Joo   5:05pm**

u wreent going to say that u hoe

wat nice time r u talkin bout

(yea boi dats rite i can see thorugh your liES don

test me i ra p p)

**5:07pm   Daniel**

Miht i remind u 

That I, an intellectual, also ‘ra p p’

But thats besides the poin t 

You know what is a nice time

Talking to satly ppl that comment on your fi c cs

A solid conversation, i had

**Heonybunches of Joo   5:12pm**

Yo 

Yoda didnt die for your sorry tea spillin ass to 

uze his grammar

**5:13pm   Daniel**

wat u mean tea spillin ass

My ass only spills ambrosia

nectar o’ the gODS

Tell me hyung,,, what does your ass spill

**Heonybunches of Joo   5:17pm**

d u want me to be honest

cause i might hurt your self esteam

**5:18pm   Daniel**

What could be better than the nectar of the gods

Gods drink what spills from my ass

This is fact

This is science

How could i be topped

**Heonybunches of Joo   5:19pm**

you sure as hell aint toppin tho

But that s the poinT

I been topped

So u alredy know what  _ comes _ outta my ass

or rather

spills into i t t

**5:23pm   Daniel**

Dats nice hyung

But next tim e ur rimmed ask how that NaCl tastes compared to my

nECTAR

Speaking of spilling an rimming

how was dat mans you went out w yesterday ?

**Heonybunches of Joo   5:24pm**

No no no

m not tryina get wit anyone who has tasted ur ass bro

hiwever

u will not get out of my questioning by asking me abt meself

this aint moana

What happened during your nice time

Of talkin to ppl who comment salty shit on ur fics

**5:27pm   Daniel**

So this person rite

He gets up in my DMS

Rite

And hes all

“ Going against the ‘unwritten rule’ I see?”

Rite

Cuase i may or may not have gone off on him 

In my reply 

To his comment

I WAS NICE AT THE END THO I EVEN HAD A SMILEY

But this kid

Just keeps on talkin 

THEIR USER IS FUCKIN hamsteR213 

WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE

NOT GIVIN ME REAL CRITICISM 

MY WORK IS TRASH LIKE I CAN TAKE IT

JUS TELL ME IF ITS OKEY OR NOT LJIODFJ

**Heonybunches of Joo   5:33pm**

Hehehe

This persons got some wild 

Actuallty scractch that i didn’t spreak right

Tryin again: this is some wild shi*

Also

The unwritten rule u speak of

wat

**5:37pm     Daniel**

Is liek

How authors gotta be greatful and courteous to all dey comments

Because god knows that shit is far anD INBETWEEN

But

Call me greedy

It nice when ppl are lik

HIODSHOH IM CRYIN THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL

Or even

Did you really think that this was okay? You don’t even know basic grammar structures?

buT ITS NCIE TO HAVE CONTENT AND NOT ONE CONFUSIN WORD?

Also this mans

Was out here

Tellin me

How to properly leave ppl on read

I understand im dumb and cant figure this shit out on my own

THANK YOY

[5:40pm]

Oh shit

Bye my heonybunches of salt flavored ass

I am: tne minutes late for creative writing

Fuck me, royally

**Heonybunches of Joo   5:40pm**

Theres a fic idea

also 

hv fun !

 

Changkyun locked his phone, looked up at the clock in the middle of campus, and bit back a hopeless yell. He’d tried to be at his class on time, but he had to stop walking while texting, and he’d gotten quite invested in his conversation. 

 

As he ran towards the Languages and Literary Arts Building, Changkyun felt his legs burning and his lungs whine and thought about all those times that he’d  _ swore _ he’d start walking on a treadmill while he wrote. At one point he had even said he’d go to the gym every day after his classes. Needless to day, one muscle tear from not stretching later, Changkyun swore off everything that had to do with gyms, exercise, and dumbbells. 

 

(although on the bright side, the trip to the gym  _ had  _ given him inspiration for his latest showhyuk sexi times fic)

 

He soon reached the steps to the building, and found it in himself to be grateful that his classroom was on the first floor. Racing up the stairs, Changkyun reached the door in what seemed to be record time. Pulling out his ID and pressing it against the card reader, he threw the door open and entered the building. 

 

It wasn’t long before he reached the classroom, which he noticed was full upon his arrival. However as he opened the door as quietly as he could, it sounded like the class hadn’t started yet. Changkyun looked around, searching for the teacher or at least his TA. He was still searching when he heard Hyunggu pipe up from the front row, telling him that the teacher had left to make copies of their prompts. Changkyun responded, thanking him, and walked back to his seat. 

 

Not much time passed between the moment Changkyun sat down, and the explosive entrance of their teacher in the front row. The professor set her tea mug down, slamming it against the table with a loud clang of metal. Looking up just a half second after, Changkyun saw the chocolate brown haired male next to him flinch, dropping one of his pencils. Out of what seemed to be an innate instinct, Changkyun leaned over in his seat to pick up the boy’s pencil, just as the other did the same. 

 

The next moment he realized, Changkyun was staring into to dark brown orbs, and a hand was on his head, seemingly trying to make sure he wasn’t hurt. Changkyun’s facial expression turned to that of a rather confused man, and the hand was gone as fast as it had appeared. The other boy seemed to be surprised and slightly in pain, though Changkyun noted one more emotion in his eyes, not quite sure of what it was yet. Instinctively, Changkyun’s own hand flew up to his head, and before he could check, the stranger said, “There’s nothing there. I think you’ll be okay.” 

 

“Oh.” Changkyun replied, “Do we have ourselves a med school major?”

 

The boy laughed, and had opened his mouth to reply when the professor shushed them so that she could begin. She looked up at the class, her eyes visibly stopping on every student, and Changkyun knew she was taking attendance in her head. His professor was smart in that kind of way, able to memorize nearly anything she wished, from whole novels to class rosters. Sometimes when he was high on caffeine, but stuck in her class, he would wonder why she hadn’t gone into a profession where memorization is key, such as history or Geometry. It was her voice that broke Changkyun’s train of thought, clear, concise, and booming. 

 

“My most sincere apologies for being late, students. The print cartridge in the printer was out, and I had to run to a different building. It was only when I had walked into the Chemistry building that I could print these, and as I’m sure a great deal of you know, the building isn’t exactly  _ close _ to the English wing.

 

Despite all of this, I’d appreciate it if you could take out your computers or whichever media you prefer to use for in-class writing. No, I do not mind if you listen to music as long as it does not deter from your creative process.” She looked around at the students in the class and waited until the shuffling of papers and zipper sounds had subsided. Walking to the left side of her podium in the center of the room (a position she detested), she handed a stack of papers to the students in the front row, and did the same for the middle and right sections of the room. The stacks were perfectly counted and stapled as usual, each student only taking a second to take a paper for themselves.  

 

“You will have the full hour to write freely, and you are to turn the piece in by our next class. Does everyone have their papers?” Nods were given to her from all around the room, and with that signal, 

“You may begin.”

 

Changkyun looked through the selected prompts, and immediately chose the third. 

  
  


****

**Describe a picture you have seen, or an event, that was brimming with love.**

**(can be any type of love that fits your idea)**

 

_ Pruned toes make contact with little beads. Rock, glass, minerals, sediment. It’s the skin’s natural defense to be able to keep friction at our fingertips while in a different world.  _

 

_ Water seeps into denim like steam on a mirror while we stand together; you have already tasted the flavor  of my love for you. _

 

_ My feet are submerged and threaten to let me fall. My muscles grow weak in your presence.  _

 

_ The water flowing through the threads of blue jean has reached past my knees, to my thin thighs. Not like yours.  _

 

_ You stand while I’m in your arms. In your arms is the only place I could ever be. In your arms. Home.  _

 

_ I don’t really remember how we got here, to the point of you draping me over your knee. Dipping me like I know you will on our wedding day.  _

 

_ We’re wearing the same thing, a white T-shirt and dark blue to finish it off. Your jeans look nicer. You look nicer. Beautiful.  _

 

_ I watch as the muscle in your arms contracts and then extends, a push and pull. A you and me.  _

_ Remember the days when we had danced around, cautiously touching, glancing, laughing.  _

_ The relief I feel when I know you’ll catch me is not unlike the feeling of knowing.  _

_ The fear of the unknown.  _

_ You are the known, yet the unknown. You are the ultimatum.  _

 

_ Laughter pours out of my mouth like a fountain’s smoothest current. My head is dropped, weightless and too heavy at the same time. You’re laughing too. Laughing with me. Harmony. _

 

_ The ocean sways beneath us, undertow taking apprentices, not letting anything go unturned. The ocean sways beneath us, pulled into motion by the moon, holding itself together because of forces invisible. Salt stings against our skin like a shard of glass imbedded in a fingerprint.  _

 

_ You haven’t left me behind. Fool enough to trust, I use present tense. Future tense hides in secret places, veering off right and left, despite my calls for them to yield. Yield to you. Compromise.  _

 

_ My grip on you is tight. My knuckles grow white as my face grows red, you’re not afraid of showing the world how much you love me. I hold on to you as you let me dip closer to the rocking waves. It’s the body’s natural defense. Against the heart. I let myself fall. You let me fall. Together.  _

  
  


_

 

Changkyun sat still for most of the period. He searched for different opportunities to better his word choice, grammatical errors, and structure. For having written it in 30 minutes, he was decently proud of his work. He might not claim it in a court of law, but he didn’t want to burn it ‘accidentally’ in the kitchen like he had his last assignment. No major differences, right?

 

With a lazy lull of his head to the right, he noticed the brown-haired boy still writing feverishly. He had chosen the old paper and pencil method, displaying his rather messy handwriting. For the sake of the boy’s grade, Changkyun hoped that he was the type to write in class, but then type it onto a computer that night, increasing legibility by nearly 2,000%. 

After rolling his head in two clockwise circles to loosen his neck muscles, Changkyun noticed that a certain vigorous scratching had stopped. Looking to his right once more, he saw the boy leaning back in his chair with closed eyes and hands in his hair, the pencil left disregarded on the desk. He spent a few moments more observing the boy next to him before Changkyun decided to pull out his notebook and write a note to him, far too curious and eager to continue their conversation from before class had begun.

  
  


_ Hey, have you finished your  _ ~~_ fic _ ~~ _ story _

 

Sliding the paper on top of the desk next to him, the desk beneath his hand squeaked, causing brown haired boy to open his eyes, look at the desk, look at Changkyun’s hand, and then finally at Changkyun. The boy cautiously took the paper, reading carefully. Changkyun could’ve sworn he saw a smirk on the boy’s face as he read. It wasn’t long after Changkyun had noticed the smirk that the paper was slid back to him, big handwriting decorating the page after his own. 

 

**Fic? Interesting. Is that slang that the youngsters use nowadays because last time I checked, I am too, a youngster.**

 

_ Well, I guess that’s up to you gramps. You know where to find memes? _

 

**Please, memes are too simple. Plus, you can find anything on the internet if you really work for it.**

 

_ I suppose you are correct then, Good Nobleman.  _

_ To what do I owe the pleasure of making your acquaintance?  _

 

**I do believe you owe the pencil I’m using currently.**

 

_ Can’t say it’s the first time I’ve been in debt with an object. _

 

**Do I want to ask?**

 

_ Do you enjoy breaking crayons? _

 

**What kind of monster would enjoy that?**

 

_ Oh then you’re too pure to know. I’ll tell you when we reach the turn of the fifteenth century m’lord.  _

 

**If I’m your lord then clearly I have some sort of one-up on knowledge and what you should be allowed to tell me. In short, I’m curious.**

 

_ Not if I am your most trusted advisee. Fifteenth century people were curious. This is why the plague started. Mother nature was done with our naive little asses.  _

 

**History major?**

 

_ Clearly you’re not since I referenced the plague and you didn’t correct me on why it started. _

 

**ExcuSe me. I know my history. Just don’t feel too strongly about my own opinions.**

 

_ My point proven. You seem like a sturgeon.  _

 

**I’ve been called a frog and a beanpole many a time, but I must say ‘sturgeon’ is a first.**

**I assume you mean surgeon? If so, you’re correct.**

 

_ Man, make sure I never get cut open by you then. My jokes let out nervous energy and from the vibe I’m getting you’d be too focused on trying to understand the joke instead of stopping me from bleeding out. _

 

**That made no sense. Are you sure you’re supposed to be in creative writing?**

 

_ Listen, I’ve had en _

 

Changkyun’s writing was then cut off by the sound of the teacher dismissing their class and reminding them to finish for next class. It was also cut off by the vibration in his pocket from his phone. Shooting an apologetic look to the boy seemingly waiting for him to speak, Changkyun pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at his notification. He then threw his backpack on his shoulder, and promptly ran out of the room. Squealing. 

 

From the spot where the brown-haired boy stood, a faint, “What the actual hell?” could be heard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how i feel abt this chapter;;; oh the despair of trying to have a character with better writing skills than your own :')  
> i wrote out the plot tho an i'm excited.  
> oh my poor beta who has to read this,,, bless her soul  
> please let me know what you think while i die in the seventh circle of hell :)
> 
> [also from now on the chapter titles will be in accordance with Changkyun's working confusion essay titles. Just to tie it all in]


	4. chapter four: the secret identity of my favorite admin

**perpetualcyzygy** :   


listen   


i know we aren’t on the best of terms   


but   


DID YOU SEE THOSE FUCKING PICTURES THAT WERE JUST RELEASE   


D

MY ACNE IS CLEARED, MY CROPS ARE FLOURISHING, MY GRADES ARE AT AN ALL TIME HIGH, MY WRITING IS COHESIVE, MY   


you must understand i have literally no one else to talk to that ships showhyuk like i do   


 

**hamsteR213:**   


You’re literally a top fan fiction writer in the fandom?   


How do you not have anyone to talk to?   


Also those photos? Oh yeah, I’ve seen them.   


You’re right, ones crops have a very high chance of flourishing.   


Seeing them be so in love makes me feel like my roots aren’t showing anymore.

**perpetualcyzygy** :   


Thats literally the most youve ever said to me in one go   


Roots? Are you a whole man with an ~exotic~ haircolor ?    


Man   


gay couples really bring ppl together   


also, sir, my friends that ship these men are all aslEEP   


Yeah thats right   


cross-continental friendship man   


**hamsteR213:**   


It doesn’t necessarily have to be cross-continental for the timezones to be different.   


But, I suppose I can sympathize.   


It does feel quite nice to have someone that is in your timezone for once.   
_**< the above message had been recalled>** _   


Also yes, my hair is currently dyed pink.    


**perpetualcyzygy:**   


that recall button   


all it does is give shady bitches a chance to be a willow tree and   


Shade us all   


PINK I LOVE   


I mean   


Pink is truly disgusting no wonder

**hamsteR213:**   


I prefer to be referred to as a redwood tree   


Protected by people who are intelligent as a treasure,   


And doesn’t take anyone’s shit   


So,    


Fuck you I don’t want to hear your opinion on my hair.   


**perpetualcyzygy:**   


I feel like the fact that you just compared yourself to a redwood really   


pushes the theory forward   


There’s literally nothing special about you   


But you’re full of yourself   


but that’s none of my business

**hamsteR213:**   


Why are you talking to me again?   


Oh yes, because I’m the only one that understands your affinity for some gay couple.   


Why am I being attacked in this manner?   


**perpetualcyzygy:**   


You say affinity like it’s a bad thing   


Need i remind you which fic you commented on?   


Or that you commented on one of my fics in the first place?   


**hamsteR213:**   


Need I remind you that I still haven’t clarified my comment?   


And that it is very possible that my comment was to be read in a highly disappointed tone?

**perpetualcyzygy:**   


Fuck   


honestly,,,   


i love a particular gay couple and so do you   


And im gay and so are you   


We have enough similarities to just unite   


And understand each others comments   


**hamsteR213:**   


Excuse me, but I do not recall divulging my sexuality.

**perpetualcyzygy:**   


Bitch pls   


You commented on sagacious   


Litterally a monarch au with two   


Grown ass   


gay men   


fucking each other in every corner of the castle   


Think abiut the straight men of the world   


Would they let their masculinity   


Swing so high   


**hamsteR213:**   


You know…   


You have a point…

**perpetualcyzygy:**   


Ofc i do   


Be happy   


Your sign is a rainbow   


Think about it   


When people say taste the rainbow   


Straight ppl gotta eat skittles but   


We can just go down on eachother   


To   


Taste the rainbow   


**hamsteR213:**   


Did you really just   


You did.   


My good christian university can’t take this.   


Why are you like this?   


**perpetualcyzygy:**   


I think i was conditioned at a young age   


Somehow it always comes back to dick jokes   


I once made a daddy kink joke with a phone operator   


Little did i know   


They were the daddy   


Most awkward conversation in my life   


“No sir i don’t want to join you and your baby”   


“Yes sir, I really just came here to ask for a line transfer”   


Man, those were the days   


**hamsteR213:**   


That… actually… makes   


A lot of sense   


**perpetualcyzygy:**   


Also,,, good Christian university?   


My bitchy, salty, shady internet acquaintance   


How are you holding up

**hamsteR213:**   


I get by   


Clearly they don’t check internet history

**perpetualcyzygy:**   


My parents once tried to say they could look at everything I did on the internet   


So I went out and found the smuttiest fic possible at the time   


Just to see what they would say   


Long story short: I actually read it, discovered I was gay, tried writing on my own and here we are today.   


I was right though, my parents never found out

**hamsteR213:**   


Either that or your parents weren’t surprised and chose not to talk to you about it.

**perpetualcyzygy:**   


Holy fuck   


They KNEW

YOURE RIGHT THEY FUCKING KNEW

WHEN MY MOM KEPT SAYING I NEEDED TO FIND A “SIGNIFICANT OTHER” BEVAUSE I SEEMED SO LONELY

SHE KNEW   


**hamsteR213:  
**

Did someone from the internet just figure out your entire life without ever having met you?    


That’s...   


Kind of sad.   


You must be very lonely.   


**perpetualcyzygy:**   


Surprisingly,,,,   


Not many people seem to be i nto the whole    


“I write stories about two celebrities being gay and in love and sometimes fucking each other”

**hamsteR213:**   


Mmmm   


Sad.   


**perpetualcyzygy:**   


YOU shady BiTcH

\- _**perpetualcyzygy** has changed **hamsteR213** ’s nickname to **Shady Bitch**_ -  


**Shady Bitch:**   


I don’t actually mind this title.   


At all.   


\- _**hamsteR213** has changed **perpetualcyzygy** ’s nickname to **I’ll think of something better**_ -

**I’ll think of something better:**   


This name is   


Lame™   


I was expecting better from you, Shady Bitch   


**Shady Bitch:**   


Well it isn’t the first time I haven’t lived up to someone’s expectations

**I’ll think of something better:**   


There’s a story there   


Do I want to ask   


**Shady Bitch:**   


No you fucking loudass rainbow   


Just some parents aren’t proud of their kids for one little thing   


And it destroys everything   


Y'know?

**I’ll think of something better:**   


I see   


Where I have brought us   


F u c c    


Sorry about that Shady Bitch™

**Shady Bitch:**   


Yeah, whatever.   


I have to go work on a paper anyway.

**I’ll think of something better:**   


Think of me and a perfect nickname while you’re gone!

**Shady Bitch:**   


I’d rather boil myself in salicylic acid, thank you.    


Goodnight.

**I’ll think of something better:**   


Yes, yes, I love you too sweetie.

 

 

Changkyun looked up from his place on the couch, root beer in hand.  
After his creative writing class he’d cringed at what he’d written for a moment, but as soon as his phone had gone off with a notification he wanted to be anywhere but in that class. A few weeks ago during a twitter spree, Changkyun had found a new fansite for Showhyuk, and the pictures on it were truly beautiful.  
  
Somehow the photographer managed to catch their smallest moments and their precious looks, the stars dancing across their eyes. It was almost as though they were alive right in front of him, and moving just as they would in real life. When he had first found the account, Changkyun spent nearly an entire day reading through all of the posts and looking at all of the photos. He really liked the admin. He could tell through the posts that the admin was sweet and creative, putting more thought into their posts than just a date and a hashtag. Of course, leaving the photos up to interpretation like many other accounts do is lovely as well, but when someone possesses this much skill, Changkyun was glad they didn’t hide it. 

Sometimes, just like he was doing at that particular moment, he would lurk on twitter and look through all of the admin’s posts. He was never able to find an account linked to the fansite owner, despite stalking the account nearly every day. Oddly enough, Changkyun would sometimes happen upon one or two users that would communicate with the account, or like every single post. Sure, he was one of those accounts, but he hoped that a little  ~~ quality stalking ~~ research would lead him to the owner of the fansite. 

Leaning into his couch and taking another sip of his root beer, Changkyun clicked on the first username, and began scrolling. 

-

“We’re back bitches!” A voice yelled from the door, startling Changkyun from his previously concentrated state, causing the boy to nearly fall from his place on the couch to the floor below.

“You know very well that Jooheon is my roommate and therefore I am a singular bitch.” Changkyun deadpanned, hoping his expression would remain stoic as he stared Jooheon’s boyfriend Gunhee down while the boy gallivanted into the room.

“Look at this man over here pretending to be a real college student with his root beer.” Jooheon cackled from his place in the kitchen, putting his groceries away. Changkyun frowned at being exposed, though he knew Jooheon understood that he’d never drink underage. He turned his head to watch as Jooheon walked into the living room, snaking his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and squeezing the boy comically. Gunhee made a face, sticking his tongue out and pretending to choke. He spluttered and fell back against Jooheon, 

“You-you’re ch-choking me with your l-love and af-affection!” Gunhee choked out a yell and then went limp. Jooheon laughed at him, but then soon began sinking under his boyfriend’s weight and groaned hitting Gunhee’s stomach repeatedly. Changkyun scrunched his face in disgust, 

“Y’all are gross.” Gunhee held himself up again, though he still was leaning into Jooheon’s chest, and responded, “Bullshit you love us.” 

Jooheon nodded from behind him, “Yes, you love us and we give you ideas for your sappy-ass fan fictions so you must deal with our intense love for each other.” 

CHangkyun sighed, standing up from his place on the couch and moving towards his room, phone still in hand. Walking past the two and ignoring their knowing smiles, he stalked into his room and shut the door. 

The pair just outside the door began to laugh when they heard Changkyun utter a quiet, “they’re not wrong.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh my writing is getting to be so bad,,, truly unfortunate  
> i'm sorry! i finally got the chance to update over thanksgiving break,, and hopefully as things continue i'll be able to continue updating.  
> they talked ! and it's not just sex jokes ! yay !  
> pls tell me what you thought, for i hold comments very dear to my heart  
> (remember the chapter title represents ck's working title for his confusion essay)  
> bye i love u all !!!!! (happy thanksgiving to those in the US)


	5. chapter 5: why doth the world spin?

Changkyun woke up the next morning surprisingly refreshed and perplexed that he hadn’t been woken more often than twice. He let his mind wonder until it went a bit too far at the notion of his best friend fucking his boyfriend in the next room. Bringing the covers back up to his chin, Changkyun decided he was going to stay in bed for a bit longer and then slowly wake up. That was, until he looked at his clock, realized he had class in five minutes, and promptly rolled out of his bed and onto the floor. 

 

Changkyun began running through his apartment, not really caring if he found two naked people in the room next to him. He had three things running through his mind at this point: Brush teeth, eat, and class. After tripping over his laundry basket he decided some clothes would also be a good idea. 

 

Frantic, Changkyun had pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, not even caring about wearing a shirt underneath. He had ran into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, all while gathering his phone, bag, backpack, and a very small breakfast that consisted of a tangerine (which, Changkyun learned later, was a very shitty combination with toothpaste.) The boy ran out of his building with three minutes becoming two, and he flew across campus as fast as his legs could take him into the social sciences building where his new psych class was. The thought that his professor would be mad did run through his mind, but he was running a bit too fast to really ponder the situation. Finally he reached the classroom, heaved open the door, and found every student sitting there and staring at him, along with that weird psychic professor. 

 

Said man smiled at Changkyun when he walked to his seat,

“No worries Mr. Lim, we all have trouble falling asleep when our friends have  _ other agendas _ all night long.” The class erupted in laughter and Changkyun’s face turned bright red, imagining what it would be like if h-

“But don’t worry, I have enough class to refrain from calling you out for that.” the man said with a smirk, and Changkyun knew that he somehow was able to know exactly what he was thinking at all times. He still wondered if he was just particularly easy to read, or if this man was just really  _ that _ good. 

 

After grilling him, the professor looked away from his section of seating and focused on the day’s topic, The Process of Individuation. At least, that is the title of the slide shining behind the man, as he started talking about Newton’s laws and how for every vanilla there is a chocolate. Changkyun could recognize enough of the discussion to realize that they were still talking about Carl Jung, and he opened his notes from the last class. It may be surprising, but Changkyun actually took quite detailed notes, and he was almost always able to read them (that is, until he got an idea for a fic and wrote out the entire plot in the margins.)

 

After this thought, Changkyun began to slip through his entire notebook, looking for all of the fics he’d jotted down and trying to find out which ones he had yet to write. He found one with the quote ‘a town for lost souls’ and another based off of a position of a chair called, wait for it, ‘the position of your heart, in a chair’. Laughing slightly, he continued flipping through, spotting the time he realized why his fics had so many chapters and others didn’t always, saying in capital letters ‘MAYBE WRITE MORE THAN ONE SCENE IN A CHAPTER !’. He smiled slightly, thinking about how sagacious was up to chapter 6 already and had about 30k. Suddenly his smile was replaced by a frown when he realized that Kihyun hadn’t commented on the next two chapters, not for validation, criticism, nothing! Pulling out his phone, not thinking about the fact that his professor can read minds, he pulled up the tab for Loose Leaf, and opened the statistics for Sagacious. Lo and behold, Changkyun began checking the view count for each chapter and realized that his new chapters did  _ indeed _ have a lower view count by exactly two users. His face scrunched in an over exaggerated confused expression, and he closed the app to enter his chat with his main man. 

 

**2:37pm Daniel**

BOTHC

THIS EHO

DINT EVEN READ MY LATS TWO CHAPTERS AND HE

HAD THE 

Nerve

TO BE AN ASSCLOWNS

**Heonybunches of Joo  2:38pm**

oof

you moster i was sleeeopim

i canuut fiel my dingwers theys s w e l l

un maoinment

 

**Heonybunches of Joo 2:41pm**

okay am redy give me the teA

**2:41pm  Daniel**

hyugn tf did u juts do 

how does one become, unswollen

**Heonybunches of Joo 2:41pm**

Easy

u think of ur mom and dead cats

**2:42pm Daniel**

bitch u kno that’s not what i meant

and u tell ME to calm t w the dicc jocces

But srsly how did you

wake up ur fingers

...

i need this shit for early morning foreplay

**Heonybunches of Joo 2:43pm**

who u fukion early in the morning

No oen

I give u no secrets and in exchange you deliver me the tea

Why were u maed enuf to text me in the middle of a class

That u kno the prof is psychic and u finna get

cAUT

**2:44pm Daniel**

weel u see

I was going thru my stats

and i thought of ~the man~ 

end this bitoch out heree not reading chap 6 and 5?

yet he has the nerve

To dsrespekt me

In the highest form

I thinkf this meansi war

he like germany and he out her declaring war

 

 

 

“Changkyun?” he hears a distant voice call. 

Suddenly remembering that he was in class, said boy snapped his head up to answer his professor, who was now looking at him expectantly. Sheepishly the boy responded, 

“What sir? I’m sorry, I didn’t catch the question.” The professor laughed.

“Oh no worries I just asked what the name of the group that Son Hyunwoo and Lee Minhyuk are in is titled.” Without thinking, the boy answered.

“Mon Star”

It wasn’t until about thirty seconds after he had answered the question that Changkyun realized he had just been called out by his professor as the lesson resumed with nothing relating to the question he’d just asked. A minute later, Changkyun realized it meant that his professor knew which men he fawned over each day, wrote about, and finally, loved most dearly. There was only one thing he could do now. 

 

**2:56pm  Daniel**

well, it appears as though my choice to sit by the window has proven to be

Helpful 

Thank you hyung for sticking with me all these years

in the name of Son Hyunwoo and Lee Minhyuk’s love

I shall now prepare my next magic trick

Called 

wild college student jumps from winodw

**Heonybunches of Joo 2:57pm**

sounds fun

whats the magic part

**2:57pm  Daniel**

Watch as the boy dissappears from all traces of life but somehow still

manages to finish writing his damn fic

**Heonybunches of Joo 2:58pm**

ugh find u a man that can do both

i want someone to be as loyal to me as u are ot ur mens fucking in casltes

**2:58pm  Daniel**

haz gunhee been fanatacising abt overwatch characters again

**Heonybunches of Joo 2:59pm**

im nevr enough for him kyun

**2:59pm  Daniel**

aww come here baby let me hold u

wait

how does he fantacise abotu them tho

like

Ah yes i love ur cartoon face or

**Heonybunches of Joo 3:00pm**

ill never have those elven ears kyunnie

imma so sad

**3:00pm Daniel**

Maybe gunhee just likes being poked all the time

u could try that ?

Just keep it clothed?

**Heonybunches of Joo 3:01pm**

Ur a lil bitch u knwo that

When r u geeting home

**3:02pm Daniel**

Right after i 

Fall

Accidentally

Into the foutnain

**Heonybunches of Joo 3:02pm**

oh okey sounds good see u then

bring food

u knwo i cant cook ;;;;

**3:03pm Daniel**

Yeah okay

- **_Daniel_ ** _ is Typing- _

 

 

 

Changkyun’s plot to fall into the fountain was ruined by a tall figure walking past him, that bumping into had practically thrown him into the fountain. Changkyun’s tiny body went flying backwards, his back landing on the edge of the fountain, but his head under the water. Hyungwon, the owner of the tall body, freaked the fuck out. 

 

Scrambling to help Changkyun, he ran forward and picked up the boy’s head, trying to make sure he wouldn’t drown. Said boy had his eyes still closed, but was luckily still breathing. Hyungwon’s foot started rapidly tapping out of nerves as he held the boy’s head and tried to help him get out of the uncomfortable situation. He’d been looking at the calm students around him when he heard a faint “damn my neck is flexible.” 

 

Surprise painted it’s way across the elder’s face as he looked down to Changkyun, who was now mumbling something like “why am I experiencing severe earthquakes?” and Hyungwon had enough sense to stop shaking his knee. 

 

“Changkyun I’m so so sorry!!” Hyungwon said, the emotion in his voice was nearly overwhelming after spending so many days of his life acting like a rock. 

 

“Ahah _ ah _ it’s okay good ma’am, I was just talking to my heony bunches of oats so I wasn’t looking at where I was walking.” Changkyun smiled and tried picking his neck up and off of Hyungwon’s hands. As he did this, the taller realized that Changkyun’s hair was now entirely wet, and he felt his mouth go dry. However, if he’d just heard the boy correctly, Changkyun was talking about a bee from a commercial, and there was no way he was alright. 

 

“Changkyun are you alright?” Hyungwon asked carefully as the boy tried to stand but seemed a bit dizzy.

“Ah, yes, I am fine I just need the world to stop it’s orbit for a little bit, and so when we all die from flash heat or cold I’ll feel perfectly fine!” Hyungwon stared at the boy curiously, not at all convinced by his words. 

 

“Where do you live, let me walk you back.” he urged, not wanting to let Changkyun get lost or somehow get lost and find another fountain to fall into. 

“No Hyungwun,” the boy started, and in suddenly very broken English continued “I am the Okay” he smiled cheekily and held up what was supposed to be an ‘OK’ sign but ended up indirectly saluting several gangs in the area. 

 

“I’m taking you home. What’s your apartment number” Hyungwon asked again, though his tone was slightly more demanding. He pulled the smaller boy up and draped his arm over his shoulders, trying his best to support him. 

 

“Em. Florence, 514” Hyungwon nodded. He wasn’t sure if the information was correct, but it was a start. He’d take Changkyun home, and from there decide if he should take the boy to the hospital. The walk was short but slow, and it took them three times the amount of time it took Changkyun to get back regularly.    
  


Once they had arrived at his room, Hyungwon went to knock on the door, but it had already flung open, and a very distraught looking man had opened the door. 

“Lim chANGKYUN WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU- oh,” Jooheon put his rage on pause when he realized there was another man keeping Changkyun steady. The boy backed up and opened the door for the pair to come in, Hyungwon helping Changkyun sit down on the couch, while still allowing him to sit up. As soon as he finished, Jooheon turned to him. 

“Hello my name is Lee Jooheon and who are you and why is he not already at the ER?”

 

Admittedly, Hyungwon was slightly alarmed by the urgency of Jooheon’s tone, but he wasn’t very surprised. 

“My name is Hyungwon, and I brought him back in case I could talk to either his roommate or the RA because I do not have a car, and my medical training allows me to believe that he will be okay, and does not need to be rushed to the hospital so much so that he would have to pay the expense of an ambulance.” Jooheon seemed surprised at the now calm tone of Hyungwon’s voice. 

“However, if you  _ do  _ have a car, we should take him to get checked for a concussion now, and” he turned to Changkyun on the couch and shouted “CHANGKYUN DON’T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot we are back  
> comments and kudos always appreciated~  
> (peep @ those kudos i CANNUT BELIEVE OH MY GOD GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU FOR THE SUPOORT AHHHHH)  
> much love to you and your neighbors eyy  
> okey bye  
> <3333

**Author's Note:**

> so I wanted to try humor cause I've only ever written dark and or fluff so here thIS mess is  
> (im so sorry i haven't updated translucent in ages, im going through a huge writers block with it, and i don't even know what i want to happen in the next chapter despite being the author... ill keep working at it tho)
> 
> I hope yall enjoy this and thank you v much to me beta for doing what she does best  
> kudos are like crisp apples, and comments are the candy that covers them  
> [lmao i must be in a fall mood]  
> love !


End file.
